The present invention relates to a countdown audio generation apparatus for generating countdown audio and, more particularly, to that capable of informing the user of a predetermined time by using countdown audio.
Up to date, a VTR (Video Tape Recorder) having a function of inserting narration audio into a section of an AV (Audio Visual) material which has already been recorded on a magnetic tape, has been employed;
The narrator plays back the already-recorded AV material by using this VTR, and records the narration in a desired section of the AV material. In this case, as means for informing the narrator of the timing to start narrating, a time code is superimposed on the played video when the AV material is played back. That is, the narrator memorizes the time code at the narration recording start point, and takes the timing to start narrating while watching the played video on which the time code is superimposed. In this method, however, the narrator must memorize the time code at the start point, namely, xe2x80x9chours, minutes, seconds, framesxe2x80x9d, and this is troublesome for the narrator.
As a countermeasure against such problem, Japanese Published Patent Application No. Hei. 10-222967 disclosed a method for displaying countdown like xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c4xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d on the played video of the AV material in the section until reaching the narration recording start point. This method saves the narrator from the trouble of memorizing the time code at the narration recording start point.
However, since the narrator usually pays his/her attention to the manuscript of narration written on paper, it is troublesome for the narrator to take the timing to start narrating while watching both the video screen and the manuscript.
The present invention is made to solve the above-described problems and has for its object to provide a countdown audio generation apparatus and a countdown audio generation system which are able to inform the user of a predetermined timing by using countdown audio.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows. The detailed description and specific embodiments described are provided only for illustration since various additions and modifications within the scope of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the detailed description.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a countdown audio generation apparatus comprises a reproduction unit for reproducing a video signal and time information between which predetermined synchronization is maintained; a video output unit for outputting the video signal reproduced by the reproduction unit; a countdown audio generation unit for generating a countdown audio signal which informs that the time information reproduced by the reproduction unit reaches a predetermined countdown end time; and an audio output unit for outputting the countdown audio signal generated by the countdown audio generation unit. Therefore, a predetermined time (countdown end time) can be easily specified by the countdown audio.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the countdown audio generation apparatus of the first aspect, the countdown audio generation unit generates the countdown audio signal from when the time information has reached a time a predetermined period before the countdown end time.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the countdown audio generation apparatus of the first aspect, the countdown audio generation unit generates the countdown audio signal until the countdown end time.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the countdown audio generation apparatus of the first aspect further comprises a text video generation unit for generating a text video signal indicating the contents equivalent to the contents described on a predetermined manuscript; video synthesis unit for synthesizing the text video signal and the reproduced video signal; and the video output unit outputting a synthetic video signal obtained by the video synthesis unit. Therefore, the user can see the played video and the test video at the same time.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the countdown audio generation apparatus of the first aspect, the reproduction unit reproduces an audio signal as well, and the audio output unit further outputs the audio signal reproduced by the reproduction unit. Therefore, the user of the apparatus can hear the played audio as well as the countdown audio, whereby the user can confirm the predetermined time more easily.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, the countdown audio generation apparatus of the fifth aspect further comprises an audio superposing unit for superposing the reproduced audio signal and the countdown audio signal; and the audio output unit outputting the reproduced audio signal and the countdown audio signal which have been superposed by the audio superposing unit.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, the countdown audio generation unit of the first aspect further comprises an external audio input unit to which an audio signal is supplied from the outside; a recording unit for recording the external audio signal supplied to the external audio input unit; and the audio output unit outputting the external audio signal as well. Therefore, the user can hear the external audio as well as the countdown audio. Further, the recorded external audio signal can be later used for editing or the like.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, the countdown audio generation apparatus of the seventh aspect further comprises an audio superposing unit for superposing the countdown audio signal and the external audio signal; and the audio output unit outputting the countdown audio signal and the external audio signal which have been superposed by the audio superposing unit.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the countdown audio generation apparatus of the seventh aspect, the recording unit records the video signal reproduced by the reproduction unit. Therefore, a storage medium on which the external audio signal and the reproduced video signal are recorded can be used for editing later.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, in the countdown audio generation apparatus of the seventh aspect, the reproduction unit reproduces an audio signal as well, and the audio output unit further outputs the audio signal reproduced by the reproduction unit. Therefore, the user can hear the countdown audio, the played audio, and the external audio with speakers or the like.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, the countdown audio generation apparatus of the tenth aspect further comprises a first audio superposing unit for superposing the external audio signal and the reproduced audio signal; a second audio superposing unit for superposing the superposed audio signal obtained by the first superposing unit and the countdown audio signal; and the audio output unit outputting the countdown audio signal, the external audio signal, and the reproduced audio signal which have been superposed by the first and second superposing units.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, in the countdown audio generation apparatus of the tenth aspect, the recording unit records the reproduced audio signal as well. Therefore, a storage medium on which the reproduced audio signal and the external audio signal are recorded can be later used for editing.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the countdown audio generation apparatus of the twelfth aspect further comprises a first audio superposing unit for superposing the external audio signal and the reproduced audio signal; a second audio superposing unit for superposing the superposed audio signal obtained by the first audio superposing unit and the countdown audio signal; the audio output unit outputting the countdown audio signal, the external audio signal, and the reproduced audio signal which have been superposed by the first and second audio superposing units; and the recording unit recording the external audio signal and the reproduced audio signal which have been superposed by the first audio superposing unit.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, a countdown audio generation apparatus comprises a reproduction unit for reproducing an audio signal and time information between which predetermined synchronization is maintained; a countdown audio generation unit for generating a countdown audio signal from when the reproduced time information has reached a time a predetermined period before a predetermined countdown end time to when the countdown end time comes; an external audio input unit to which an audio signal is supplied from the outside; and an audio output unit for outputting the countdown audio signal, the reproduced audio signal obtained by the reproduction unit, and the external audio signal inputted to the external audio input unit. Therefore, the user can hear the external audio and the played audio together with the countdown audio. For example, when this countdown audio generation apparatus is used for karaoke, even a person who is not good at taking the timing to start singing can easily take the timing by hearing the countdown audio.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, in the countdown audio generation apparatus of the fourteenth aspect, the countdown audio generation unit generates the countdown audio signal on the basis of the rhythm of audio reproduced by the reproduction unit. Therefore, when this apparatus is used for karaoke, the user can easily confirm the singing start point in karaoke.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the countdown audio generation apparatus of the fourteenth aspect further comprises the reproduction unit reproducing a video signal as well; and a video output unit for outputting the video signal reproduced by the reproduction unit.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, the countdown audio generation apparatus of the fourteenth aspect further comprises a first audio superposing unit for superposing the external audio signal and the reproduced audio signal; a second audio superposing unit for superposing the superposed audio signal obtained by the first audio superposing unit and the countdown audio signal; the audio output unit outputting the countdown audio signal, the external audio signal, and the reproduced audio signal which have been superposed by the first and second audio superposing units.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, a countdown audio generation system comprises a countdown audio generation apparatus and an audio transmission/reception apparatus. The countdown audio generation apparatus comprises a reproduction unit for reproducing an audio signal and time information between which predetermined synchronization is maintained; a countdown audio generation unit for generating a countdown audio signal from when the reproduced time information has reached a time a predetermined period before a predetermined countdown end time to when the countdown end time comes; a first external audio input unit to which an audio signal is supplied from the outside; a first transmission/reception unit for transmitting the countdown audio signal, the reproduced audio signal obtained by the reproduction unit, and the external audio signal inputted to the external audio input unit, to the audio transmission/reception apparatus, and receiving an audio signal transmitted from the audio transmission/reception apparatus; and a first audio output unit for outputting the countdown audio signal, the reproduced audio signal, the external audio signal, and the audio signal received by the first transmission/reception unit. The audio transmission/reception apparatus comprises a second external audio input unit to which an audio signal is supplied from the outside; a second transmission/reception unit for receiving the audio signals transmitted from the countdown audio generation apparatus, and transmitting the external audio signal inputted to the second external audio input unit, to the countdown audio generation apparatus; and a second audio output unit for outputting the audio signals received by the second transmission/reception unit, and the external audio signal inputted to the second external audio input unit. Therefore, plural users in separated places can hear the same countdown audio. Further, each of the users can hear the external audio inputted to the other user""s end.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, in the countdown audio generation system of the eighteenth aspect, the countdown audio generation unit generates the countdown audio signal on the basis of the rhythm of audio reproduced by the reproduction unit.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, in the countdown audio generation system of the eighteenth aspect, a plurality of audio transmission/reception apparatuses correspond to one countdown audio generation apparatus.